Question: $\dfrac{7}{8} \div \dfrac{3}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{3}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{8} \div \dfrac{3}{8} = \dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{8}{3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{8}{3}} = \dfrac{7 \times 8}{8 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{8}{3}} = \dfrac{56}{24} $